Musa
by Little outcast
Summary: Perder a la musa es todo un horror... pero tras unos tragos, vómito&un corazón roto, reencontrarla es una alegría -SasuHina


La musa se ha ido.

Damas y caballeros, el escritor más famoso de todo Japón simplemente no podía a escribir ni un párrafo lo suficientemente decente. Y su humor no estaba mucho mejor que su inspiración: botaba las cosas, rompía sus libros, la computadora, las botellas –después de haberse bebido el contenido, nótese –y para qué hablar de las fotos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Se han de preguntar seguramente.

Pues es una larga historia y esta vez, sólo esta vez, es más importante entender su presente que su pasado, por lo que no la contaremos completamente, sólo daremos un pequeño resumen que todos puedan fácilmente entender: Tenía el corazón partido en dos.

No, partido en dos es poco. Lo tenía destrozado, cortado y triturado en pequeños pedacitos como carne molida. No, eso no lo inventé yo, sólo lo estoy citando.

¿Me entienden ahora? Todos sus escritos tenían frases parecidas… definitivamente no algo que se pudiera vender en el mercado.

Volvamos al presente.

Estaba sentado frente a su máquina de escribir (recordemos que la computadora la ha roto), petaca en mano, los ojos llorosos e hipando mientras miraba la foto de una joven de pelo rosado que le sonreía alegremente. A su lado estaba él mismo, sonriendo de una forma tímida que haría a cualquiera gritar "¡Que amor!".

–Tú, oye t-tú –dijo con buena voz de borracho mientras apuntaba a la mujer –. Sí, tú misma… No, no me pongas esa cara que ya no te la creo… eres una perra ¡Eso! Una perra –le frunció el ceño y le continuó hablando como si de verdad lo pudiera escuchar –y te digo algo ¿Te lo digo? El pelo rosado te queda_ feo_, yo te dije que te verías mejor morena… ¡Pero no! Ese idiota te lo dijo ¿Te lo dijo no? Que se te veía mejor el pelo rosado. Ahora pareces salida de un anime y estás muy vieja para ser otaku y lo sabes… ¡Pero no! "Él me hace sentir joven" –citó imitando la voz chillona de ella – ¡Bah! Ojalá te cambie por alguien con más senos –Se paró y caminó a tropezones hasta su habitación, de ahí tomó una pila de hojas que se encontraban sobre su cama y después se dirigió al balcón.

Desde el séptimo piso la vista era hermosa, pero para él ya era una tortura. Todas las calles tenían tantos recuerdos tan agridulces...

Levantó el manuscrito y los dejó caer hacia la calle.

– ¡Para ti mi amor! ¡La novela que tanto querías! ¡La única copia sólo para ti! Estas semanas he pensado ¿La boto o no? Pero qué dilema querida: ganarme unos cuantos miles con esta basura sentimental o dejarte ir –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y le apuntó al cielo, nuevamente como si la tuviera frente a él –Incluso te puse una dedicatoria ¡Ni a mi madre le puse una! T-Tú maldita…

– _¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez!_ –le gritó alguien desde el piso de arriba.

– ¿¡Qué te importa a ti pedazo de…!?

– _¡Atrévete a terminar esa frase enfermo hijo de una…!_

– _¡Neji! –_Interrumpió una voz femenina de repente –_A-Acuéstate ya por favor…Y-Yo me encargo. _

Sasuke escuchó un suspiró y luego el hombre llamado Neji volvió a gritar:

– _¡Oye tú! Si le haces algo a…_

– ¡Yo a ella no le haré nada! ¡Pero ella a ti…! ¡Ella a ti te romperá el corazón! ¡Te lo firmo! El amor es _maaalo _porque te vuelve _idiooota_ ¡Idiota! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

–_Malditos poetas sentimentales_ –respondió Neji, más para sí mismo que para Sasuke.

– ¡Autor, no poeta! ¡Y te apuesto que hay más de un libro mío allá! ¡Te lo apuesto pequeño saco de…! –No pudo terminar con la sarta de insultos debido a que sonó el timbre en ese momento.

"_La novia del idiota" _pensó al instante y en su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de cómo tenían dominado a su vecino, debió haberse burlado de él por eso, por dejar que la mujer se pusiera los pantalones. Luego pensó en su ex novia y se dio cuenta de que él también había sido un sometido, porque vaya carácter que tenía esa mujer.

–Estoy mejor solo –murmuró. Sentía como el mundo se movía, algo extraño estaba ocupando lugar demás en su estómago y se estaba haciendo su camino por su esófago. Nuestro querido escritor nunca había abusado tanto del alcohol por lo que todo esto de la borrachera y la resaca eran todo un mundo nuevo para él, pero seguía echándole testarudamente la culpa a la comida en mal estado.

Le gustaba creer que aún no había tocado fondo y aquel que lo veía así simplemente lo dejaba ser, erróneamente creyendo que no había caso. No pensemos mal de sus amigos, todos tendemos a rendirnos después de un tiempo y ellos ya habían tratado lo suficiente, el resto era trabajo de él mismo.

Abrió la puerta y una pequeña mujer le sonrió tímidamente.

–D-Discúlpeme… vivo en el departamento de arriba y bueno… –balbuceaba mucho y era muy tímida. Tenía los ojos de un lila tan claro, que casi parecían blancos, llevaba el cabello largo y oscuro (el color que le había sugerido tiempo atrás a su ex prometida notó) y tenía una delantera que_ no _pasaba desapercibida.

Era bonita, del tipo señorita de la aristocracia antigua.

–Tan diferente a Sakura –la interrumpió.

– ¿Perdón? –dijo, no ofendida, si no confundida.

–Tan, pero tan distinta –Oh no, el mundo se le estaba moviendo más de lo normal. Mecía el cuerpo para adelante y para atrás, en un intento de estabilizar el piso, pero sólo se mareaba más. El pobre no entendía por qué no funcionaba su técnica. El esófago más lleno, las amígdalas quemaban, la lengua sabía asqueroso. No, ya no podía simplemente…

–Gomen –logró murmurar antes de vomitar sobre los zapatos de la mujer, quien chilló ante el asqueroso suceso.

El mundo ya no se movía, sin embargo se tornó extrañamente negro.

-

Despertó después de lo que fueron tres días por lo menos según él, por que el cuerpo lo sentía tieso y flojo, pero para la gente normal sólo fue una hora y media. Las cuatro de la mañana ya.

Decir que se sentía mal era poco.

Se estiró un poco y notó que estaba acostado sobre el sillón, sin nada cubriéndole el torso más que una manta que habían tendido sobre él. Miró sospechosamente a su alrededor. No recordaba nada, pero él era muy macho como para taparse con una manta para dormir, eso era seguro. También esta el hecho que nadie que se haya ido a negro se cae tan decentemente a dormir.

Una mujer salió de la cocina y se asustó al notar que Sasuke estaba despierto.

–D-Disculpe que me haya metido así en su departamento señor, p-pero…

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

– ¿Tengo cara de viejo acaso? –Ya, veintinueve años tampoco son para tanto, pero su expresión sí le agregaba unos años de más encima.

–P-Perdón señor... digo eh… ¿Tú? –Sasuke sonrió disimuladamente. Era divertido verla enredarse por algo tan pequeño –Cuando vine y t-te… d-desmayaste – ¿Porqué le costaba tanto tutearlo? –no supe si debía irme o quedarme y b-bueno…

Sonó la tetera. Ella corrió rápidamente a la cocina, como huyendo de él.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado como para importarle el hecho de que una extraña estuviera en su departamento moviéndose de acá para allá o de que la susodicha balbuceara y pusiera expresión de estar rogándole a alguna especia de vampiro por su vida.

_Mm... Una historia de vampiros ¿Por qué no?_

Una serie de imágines de apoderaron de su cabeza como una película.

Se conocerían por accidente. Ella sería su próxima presa, él lleva mucho tiempo sin beber sangre humana, pero después de tanto tiempo sin alimentarse en absoluto ya no aguanta más. Cuando la va a atacar él, ella le suplica por su vida, el duda un momento y finalmente no puede más con la fatiga y cae rendido, ella en lugar de escapar decide ayudarlo sin saber exactamente como y así comienza todo…

No sonaba del todo mal, con algunas mejoras hasta podría funcionar. Se sorprendió por lo fácil que había aparecido todo. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba algo parecido.

Ella volvió con una taza de té en una charola.

– ¿Quieres? –le preguntó cortésmente. Él asintió, sumido en su mundo. Verla llevar la charola le recordó a las mucamas antiguas –ni idea por qué esa ocurrencia –y decidió que mejor nada de vampiros, ya habían muchos. Volvería al pasado, él sería un ladrón y ella una simple mucama.

Ella dejó la taza en la mesita frente a él y se quedó parada, insegura sobre qué debía hacer. Sasuke se sentó y aún hilando la historia en la cabeza, distraídamente le hizo una seña para que sentara junto a él. Ella se sonrojó, pero le hizo caso.

Tomó el té, ninguno dijo nada. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y él seguía sorprendentemente metido en su nuevo proyecto.

Tenía que aprovechar mientras durara de todas maneras.

Quedó trabado en la parte después de que él despierta y comienza a vivir con la mucama una vida simple y tranquila, cuando decide que tiene que marcharse porque esa vida no era para él. Debía separarlos, esa era la idea. El viaje de él sería una buena parte de la historia, aprovecharía tanto tiempo de soledad para despegarse de la cursilería –cualquier parecido con su realidad es mera coincidencia –, pero la idea era volver a reunirlos ¿Cómo?

–E-Eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿Verdad? –le preguntó su vecina. Él asintió

– ¿Y tú serías? –preguntó un tanto descortés, más por costumbre que por desagrado real.

–Hinata Hyuuga –respondió sorprendentemente tranquila –mucho gusto… sus libros me gustan mucho –dijo sonrojada.

Timidez, un buen detalle para su protagonista.

–Ah. Gracias –dijo un tanto ¿Incómodo?

–De nada –le sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando un momento. Entonces decidió que Hinata no le desagradaba… y que iba a agregar más gestos y menos diálogos, sí, eso podría funcionar para complementar el ambiente en la novela.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sasuke asintió.

–Me alegro. Neji nii-san cada vez que tiene resaca se mejora enseguida con este té –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

De modos que Neji no era su novio, si no su hermano. Se sintió avergonzado cuando recordó lo que le había gritado desde el balcón. Se defendió pensando que igual no dejaba de ser cierto.

Estaba herido… su protagonista. No quería quedarse porque eso sería arriesgarse de nuevo. Sin embargo ¿Si la muchacha lograba llevar hasta lo más profundo de él?

–Tú hermano… bueno, dile que no volverá a pasar –dijo carraspeando. Eso era lo más cerca que iba a dar a una disculpa. Peor es nada de todas formas.

Hinata rió bajito. Sasuke lo encontró adorable.

–Se lo diré… es mi primo, no mi hermano.

–Oh.

Entonces sí podía haber algo entre los dos.

Hinata miró de manera nostálgica el techo.

–Sin embargo, lo siento más como un hermano. Nos criamos juntos y ahora que tuve venir hasta Tokio él quiso venir conmigo para cuidarme.

Hablaba de manera distante, como si Sasuke no estuviera realmente ahí y le gustó la forma tan tranquila en que hablaba, despacio, la voz suave y expresando todo el cariño que tenía por su primo, con quien confirmó (que bueno) que no tenía nada romántico.

– ¿Por qué has venido hasta Tokio?

Se sorprendieron ambos por la pregunta. Sasuke sin embargo, pretendió ser indiferente.

–B-Bueno… y-yo… –estaba tartamudeando ¿Qué había pasado?

La miró, expectante por saber su respuesta. Ella inhaló profundamente, como infundiéndose valor y respondió con los ojos cerrados:

–Me iba a casar.

Sasuke parpadeó. Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Esperen…

¡Eso era!

El matrimonio de la mucama es lo que hace al ladrón volver después de tanto tiempo y lo que lo hace darse cuenta de su error por marcharse. He ahí el conflicto, además de que ella todavía está sentida con él por abandonarla.

Perfecto, sólo faltaba el final. Debía admitir que ya no se sentía como para darle algún final feliz, pero los finales trágicos no siempre son tan rentables... pero también son más realistas. Además ¿Por qué tenía que vender algo en lo que no creía? Los finales felices ya no existían y el mundo se estaba adaptando a eso: tantos divorcios, familias separadas, tantos corazones de grandes y chicos rotos. El mundo ya no creía en la magia ¿Quién era él para intentar cambiarlo?

– ¿Iba?

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Ya no.

–Lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero sus ojos la delataban.

Así que ambos eran unas almas en pena… que conveniente; para él quiero decir. Al menos había encontrado una compañera con quien ser miserable. Se preguntó si Hinata bebería o era muy niña como para eso. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Veintiséis en Diciembre.

Bien, por lo menos podía estar con ella sin sentirse como alguna especie de pedófilo.

Aunque seamos sinceros, la mayoría de los novelistas son demasiados románticos para su propio bien, lo que los lleva a esos estados depresivos –bastante seguidos por lo demás –y también a enamorarse muy rápido, sin importar la edad.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, él quizás sí era un poco viejo para Sakura, quien recién iba a cumplir sus veintiuno en marzo. Cuando se conocieron ella era una pequeña de diecinueve y él todo un hombre de sus veintisiete. Él le había prometido el mundo y ella lo creyó demasiado bien. Él le entregó su corazón y ella quedó con gusto a poco.

Tanro la queria, tanto le juro querela por siempre con palabras tan lindas... y supongo que por eso era imposible no caer por él, con "amor eterno" que le daba de por medio.

Pero no sólo de palabras lindas vive una relación sin una base sólida.

Y ahora ambos –Hinata y Sasuke –sabían mejor. No se conocían, no tenían por qué confiar en el otro. No tenían por qué caer en lo mismo que la vez anterior.

– ¿Crees en los finales felices? –preguntó Sasuke.

–H-Hai –respondió Hinata sonrojada. Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la respuesta. Parece que no eran almas gemelas al fin y al cabo.

–Digo… la vida sigue. Quizás sólo es un giro en la historia.

Se quedó mudo. No esperaba que le dijera eso, definitivamente no ¿Un giro en la historia? ¿Más allá del "Y vivieron felices para siempre" había otra cosa? Él era un novelista, alguien organizado; todo tenía su introducción, desarrollo y conclusión y creía que él ya las había pasado todas.

–No tenemos ni treinta –continuó –, supongo que todavía quedan años para sufrir ¿No?

Lo miró a los ojos, pero él no le dio respuesta. Ella miró a su alrededor nerviosa, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo o si quizás sólo estaba hablando tonteras, mejor no debió haber dicho nada.

–P-perdón –le dijo, no muy segura por qué.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Tonta –dijo y revolvió el cabello de ella en un automático gesto.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, repentinamente sintiéndose como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de todas maneras.

–Ya debería irme.

Sasuke se levantó y pesadamente la guió hacia la puerta. Hesitó un momento antes de despedirse de ella. Era ahora o nunca ¿Lo hacía o era muy desubicado? Después de todo hace unas horas no más ella estaba escuchando sus llantos por Sakura y era obvio que también su ex prometido le seguía pesando muy en su interior…

Pero que demonios importaba.

–Oye, mañana si no haces nada…

Hinata sonrió culpable.

–Perdón, pero no gracias. Tal vez otro día.

Sasuke se sintió decepcionado y avergonzado, pero como siempre lo disimuló perfectamente.

–No es problema –dijo antes de cerrar y tomar otra petaca.

-

Ese es el fin de su encuentro. Sí, tal cual. Nada de besos de despedidas, ni enamoramientos a primera vista, porque esto no es un cuento de hadas ni las cosas suceden así de rápido, pero si se están preguntando si se volvieron a ver, la respuesta es que sí, obviamente, pues viven en el mismo edificio…

Además, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que él y Hinata frecuentaban el mismo café dos cuadras más abajo, y aprovechando que ambos estaban ahí ¿Por qué no sentarse juntos? Hinata por su parte pensó "¿Porqué no?" Sólo un café no haría daño.

Y cuando unas semanas más tarde Sasuke decidió que a la historia le daría una final feliz, aprovechó su buen humor para invitar a Hinata a cenar y ella, al decidir después de varios cafés (y a pesar de los gritos de Neji) que él no era un psicópata depresivo, finalmente aceptó.

A veces, lo que creemos que es un final, sólo es un giro en esta gran historia que es la vida.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto en el momento en que Hinata Uchiha y él finalmente encontraron su final feliz.

-

-

Personalmente, debo decir que me gusta :)


End file.
